Kliq 4 Life
by deaserkan
Summary: SLASH “They all knew, they were all meant to be together for life” The story of Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, HHH, & Sean Waltman, from the beginning of The Kliq and how their relationships surpassed friendship. Nash/Hall mainly Shawn/HHH Sean/?
1. Chapter 1: Debut

Hey, Thanks for clicking. Here's what's going on, just incase you didn't get it.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own any of these people in this story, besides some filler characters. They belong to WWE/Mr. McMahon.

**WARNING**: This story is SLASH, slash: m/m or homosexual relationships, in this case between two men. IF YOU'RE NOT DOWN WITH THAT, WE'VE GOT TWO WORDS FOR YA!: TURN BACK! (suck it, fools. lol jk.)

**Pairings**: Kevin Nash/Scott Hall

Shawn Michaels/Triple H

Sean Waltman/ ?? (Maybe)

(Oh, and I apologize for all the POV switching around, sry sry.)

* * *

**Chapter One: Debut**

**Kevin's POV**

I had been in the company for little less than a year when I first saw him in person. He strut out of his dressing room, chewing on a toothpick. It was his debut on WCW he was known as the 'Diamond Studd' body guard of Diamond Dallas Page.

I was known as Oz. I wore all green, and I was 7ft tall. 'Studd' had caught my attention, but I bet I caught _his_ when he bumped into my chest.

He looked up at me, with a frown, but it slid off of his face when he saw me. I have to admit I was a freaky looking dude.

"Damn, Chico." He said. "What have you been eating?" He leered at me.

I smirked. "Good luck tonight." And that's all I said, and walked away. I wish I hadn't.

**Scott's POV**

I won my first match. 'The great and powerful Oz's' luck must have helped me. I tried finding him again that night, but I couldn't. He had been one of the few who wished me good luck and I had wanted to thank him. I found him a couple weeks later and did thank him, but we didn't see much of each other after that. Until I tag teamed with him, and Scotty Flamingo.

**Kevin's POV**

When I had changed into Vinny Vegas I got to know him a little better, but not much. Our tag team was short lived, and just like that, he was gone again.

It wasn't until 1993, when I went over to WWF, I saw him again. He was known as Razor Ramon. No longer a body guard, instead I was. For The Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels. It was the night of my debut as Diesel and he found me.

"Hey, Chico." He smiled at me with that toothpick, and greasy hair. "Nice to see you again."

"Thanks, nice seeing you too." I said, the butterflies in my stomach fluttered. I hadn't had them since my last debut.

I saw Razor glance behind me and Shawn walked up.

"Hey buddy!" He said to me, then looked at Razor. "What's with greasy?" He asked me.

Razor frowned, but then looked at me with a smiled. "Good luck." He winked and walked away.

I grinned as he did, and Shawn was confused.

We won the match, and I decided, well Shawn decided that I would be his body guard for while. We became 'heels' so I dyed my hair and beard black.

**Scott's POV**

Diesel found me after the match and thanked me. I made sure I had stayed because I know he would want to. I liked the man even if I didn't really know him too well. I made sure that we would talk when we saw each other at meetings and backstage. Soon we were friends. But then Vince set up a match. Diesel vs. Razor Ramon.

**Kevin's POV**

When Vince has finally reached me to face Razor, I was excited. I was finally going to get in the ring with this man. Razor had been put up against so many people in the past few months and always came out on top. I knew that I was to lose since I was the heel and they were just using me to fuel the climax of his reign but I didn't care. I was finally going to wrestle against him.

**Scott POV**

The match went well. I won and Diesel put up a good fight. It felt great to wrestle him. It was intense. We've got another match scheduled in a little while. I can't wait.

_A few weeks later..._

Fuck. Just when I was ready, these dumb asses start attacking us randomly. Damn, I really wanted to wrestle Diesel this week and they cancel it-twice. The next story line better have both of us in a match or I'm going in there to request no matter how weird it would sound. Just...when I wrestle him I get so pumped. He's got size, he's got talent. It's just I finally have someone I can compete with. I had been knocking guys off every week then he came along and he gave me a good fight. I know its all because of the story lines, but he actually acted like he had a chance and he was taking it. I need to get pissed...

**Shawn's POV**

Kevin stormed to the showers Shawn walked behind him, he had given up on trying to cheer Kevin up. He didn't know why Kevin was so angry, it was just another wrestler. I mean yea I guess Kevin and Ramon were friends, well Shawn didn't really know. But he wanted to get to the bottom of this. He didn't like Razor too much, didn't trust him... Felt like he was slowly breaking his bond with Kevin.

Shawn sat on the bench while Kevin took a shower. He hoped that it would calm Kevin a bit. He wanted to go drinking...

**Kevin's POV**

Stupid fuckers, why the hell did they interfere. Honestly, it wouldn't have gotten them anywhere. This is ridiculous. He sighed and finished his shower. Shawn sat there while he dried himself off and got dressed.

"Feel any better?" Shawn asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess..." He said to humor Shawn.

"Good! 'Cause we are going to make that true, let's go drink!" He smiled, getting up.

I sighed and followed him.

**Scott's POV**

After taking a shower and packing my stuff, I was walking out of the building thinking if I had seen any bars around. I was so deep in thought that I bumped into something. I looked up, and saw Diesel.

"Woah, sorry again, Chico." I apologized.

"Do you do that with everyone?" He smiled.

"No, usually I'm taller than them." I grinned.

Diesel chuckled. "Sorry about tonight, man." He said.

"Shit, it wasn't your fault." I frowned. "But we better have a match soon, yea?" I smiled again.

"Definitely." He agreed.

I glanced over to Shawn, who was glaring at me. I rose an eyebrow. I turned back to Diesel. "Oh, hey, did you guys see any bars when we came up here?" I asked.

"Actually we were going out to the one down the street." He said. "You are welcome to come with."

"Cool, thanks." I said and walked out with them.

**End Scott's POV**

They all walked to the car, which belonged to Kevin. Kevin got in the driver's seat and Shawn let Scott have the passenger's seat. Shawn turned to him in the back.

"So..." He scratched the side of his head. "You and Kevin known each other for a while?" He asked.

"We met a few times at WCW." Kevin said, stopping at a red light. "Not very much, huh?" He said to Scott.

"Naw, man." He shook his head. "So it's all right to call you Kevin, yeah?" He said somewhat embarrassed.

"Of course!" He said, smiling.

"And you can call me Michael!" Shawn said grinning, trying to loosen up. "Well, you can call me Shawn too if its easier." He said.

Scott chuckled. "I'll probably switch back and forth." He said. "You can call me Scott." He smiled.

"Scott huh? That's my middle name." Kevin said.

"Cool." Scott replied. Then looked at the bar as the pulled into a parking spot. "We have a designated driver?" He asked, grinning.

"We can always call Sean." Shawn laughed.

"Poor kid." Kevin said, smiling.

They all walked in and took a seat in a back corner.

"This is a nice atmosphere." Scott said, looking at the people dancing, the lights flashing all around them.

"Mhm..." Shawn agreed looking at the ladies.

Kevin chuckled. Then a voice called out to Shawn. Shawn looked up.

"Hey guys what's up?" Triple H said, grinning at them.

"Hey Paul! Sit with us!" Shawn patted the seat next to him.

"Guys order yet?" He asked them. They shook their heads. Speak of the devil, and the waitress came over.

"What can I get you boys?" She batted her eyes at them.

"Shots all around?" Kevin looked at them. They all nodded.

"We have a new round of shots." The waitress suggested. "All different colors and flavors." She smiled. "They're all great."

"Sounds cool, lets get it!" Shawn said.

"Okay, we'll do that then." Kevin said.

The waitress winked at Kevin and went to get their drinks.

"Someone was checkin' you out, Chico." Scott elbowed Kevin playfully.

Kevin grinned. "Well that's all she is going to get." He looked at him.

Scott rose an eyebrow, smiling and was about to comment but the woman came back with their drinks. "Enjoy." She smiled at Kevin, leaning low.

"Thanks." He smiled and turned back to Scott, Shawn, and Paul.

The woman paused for a second then walked away with an air of annoyance.

_Later..._

All four of them burst out of the bar's doors laughing with their arms around each other's shoulders.

"Fuck, we are doing that again sometime." Paul said.

"Fuck yes we are." Shawn grinned.

"Hey, guys who is going to drive?" Scott asked.

"I'm not as smashed as the rest of you, so I will." Kevin smiled at him.

They all got into the car and started for the hotel.

"Who are you all rooming with?" Scott asked.

"I'm with you." Paul laughed.

"Oh really?" He said. "Didn't check who I was rooming with." He chuckled.

"And I'm with Big Sexy, as usual." Shawn smiled, putting his head on Paul's shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean." Kevin said in a mocked hurt voice.

"Nothing." Shawn laughed and poked him.

"Well, do you two want to try rooming together and Scott and I room together?" Kevin suggested.

"Mmmkay..." Shawn mumbled, throwing his arms over HHH who chuckled and hugged him closer.

Scott smiled at the two, then turned back to the window.

_At the Hotel..._

"Okay, Shawny..." Kevin grunted as he carried Shawn through the door to Triple HHH's hotel room. Paul followed behind him with Shawn's and his suitcases.

"Thanks Kev." Paul said, his voice slightly slurred.

"Yea thanks Big Sexy." Shawn grinned at him. "Come 'ere." He mumbled.

"What?" Kevin turned to grab Shawn's bag from Paul, and turned back to Shawn, and Shawn grabbed his face and planted a big kiss on his lips and pulled away grinning. "Love you, Kev."

Kevin blinked, then chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Love you too, Shawny." He patted his head.

Shawn snuggled into the covers on the bed and hugged the pillow. "Nigh' nigh'..." He said and started snoring softly.

Scott and HHH had to cover their mouths from bursting out laughing. "Shut up." Kevin said to both of them trying to contain his own laughter. "Night Paul." He said, ushering out Scott who was laughing silently.

"Night guys." Paul smiled and closed the door. He then passed out next to Shawn.

Kevin sighed happily as him and Scott reached their room. He dropped his suit case down and plopped face first onto the bed. Scott chuckled and stumbled a bit and fell right next to Kevin.

"Hey Chico..." Scott smiled at him with heavily lidded eyes as Kevin looked at him.

Kevin smiled back. "Hey, brother." He said back and rolled over. "I'm tired..." He said.

"Mhmm..." Scott agreed.

"Do you care what I sleep in?" He asked Scott. Scott shook his head no, sighing.

"Okay." Kevin got up and took his shirt and pants off, leaving him with just boxers on and went to go lift the covers, but Scott was laying on them.

"Hey, Scotty you have to get your butt up." Kevin said, smiling.

Scott lifted his butt up in the air and Kevin laughed. "Very funny, now get up, get ready for bed, and go to sleep." He said walking around to help Scott up. Scott made a noise of protest but Kevin lifted him up anyway. Kevin usually did this for Shawn, so it wasn't very awkward. He took Scott's shirt off and his pants off, thanking god that Scott wore underwear. (You don't want to know...) Then he tucked Scott in. "I think you are going to fit right in with us, buddy." Kevin smiled.

Scott smiled happily and snuggled next to Kevin's pillow. Kevin climbed in the bed and chuckled at Scott, who fell to sleep curled up facing Kevin.

* * *

Yay, end of first chapter. Thanks for reading, and I apologize for the horrible writing, its hard for me to relay information in a story I guess ..' I'm a straight forward person. Anyway, I got my information from obsessed with wrestling (.) com. And Sorry about not knowing for interfered in their match, it didn't say.

Sean Waltman (aka 123 Kid, aka X-Pac) will be appearing very soon, don't worry. Though I don't know if I'm pairing him... hmm... Any Suggestions?

Anyway, (pos/neg)feedback would be nice, it will maintain my homeostasis. (hahaha)


	2. Chapter 2: Good Morning Sunshine

HEY CHICOS

OMG, Chapter 2!

I dedicate this chapter to **LCHime**, pretty awesome person right there, cheers to you.

Second of all, I am SO SORRY I made a mistake on the summary and put "They weren't meant to all be together." I meant to put "Were" I'm such an idiot, I'm so sorry.

It has been corrected. Gosh... smacks forehead I could have had a v8... XD

Once again...

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own any of these people in this story, besides some filler characters. They belong to WWE/Mr. McMahon.

**WARNING**: This story is SLASH, slash: m/m or homosexual relationships, in this case between two men. IF YOU'RE NOT DOWN WITH THAT, WE'VE GOT TWO WORDS FOR YA! TURN BACK! (suck it, fools. lol jk.)

**Pairings**: Kevin Nash/Scott Hall

Shawn Michaels/Triple H

Sean Waltman/ ?? (Maybe) look at the end

OKAY! Now thats out of the way, On with the story!

* * *

_From the Previous Chapter:_

_Then he tucked Scott in. "I think you are going to fit right in with us, buddy." Kevin smiled._

_Scott smiled happily and snuggled next to Kevin's pillow. Kevin climbed in the bed and chuckled at Scott, who fell to sleep curled up facing Kevin.  
_

**Chapter Two: Good Morning Sunshine**

_The Next Morning..._

The soft alarms went off in Kevin's head that signaled to him that it was time to wake up. He sighed in content, and tightened his grip around the warmth that he had in his arms. He opened his eyes slowly to see black hair in front of him. He tensed up, finally realizing that what he was holding was Scott.

'I guess I should have warned him...' He thought to himself, he had a habit of spooning(1) next to what ever was warm while sleeping.

Scott was sleeping soundly in Kevin's arms, with his own hand on top of Kevin's. Kevin looked at Scott's face. He had never seen the man look so peaceful. He smiled softly and brushed some hair out of Scott's eyes. Kevin had always been somewhat of a mother to his friends, like Shawn. It was just in his nature because he only had his mother. His father had passed away when he was just three years old.(2)

Kevin savored the warmth for a bit longer then gently detangled himself from Scott. Scott frowned in his sleep, then turned over to lay on the spot that Kevin just got up from. Kevin laughed softly, then went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Scott woke up to the sound of running water, his first thought? Aspirin. He looked around in the dimly lit room and saw two pills next to a cup of water. Kevin must have put them there. He took them and lied back on the bed, putting his arm over his eyes. He heard the shower shut off and Kevin came out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey, morning." He said to Scott.

Scott groaned back at him, his hand still covering his eyes.

Kevin chuckled. "Take the pills?" Kevin asked getting his suitcase to get his clothes.

"Yeah...thanks..." Scott sighed.

"You're welcome. Now get your butt in the shower, we have to leave in an hour." Kevin said to him.

Scott groaned and turned over to lay on his stomach. Kevin laughed at him. Scott smiled then got up and walked into the bathroom. Kevin pulled his black t-shirt and leather pants on. He walked over to the mirror and combed his thick brown hair and smoothed out his beard. Scott got out of the bathroom, and changed into his clothes and they were off to check on Shawn and Hunter.

_In Shawn's and Hunter's room..._

Shawn was the one who had nestled up against HHH that night, missing the feeling of being held by Kevin. He first woke up and went to get ready. They were both currently ready to go when Kevin and Scott came knocking. Shawn opened the door.

"Hey, Big Sexy." He smiled warmly at Kevin, who smiled back.

"Hey Shawn. Ready to go?" He asked him.

"Yup!" Shawn said and he and HHH walked out of their room and they all started for the Hotel's check out.

"Missed you last night, Kev." Shawn said to him as they walked.

Kevin chuckled. "Really now?" He asked. "I wouldn't expect to ever head that from the Heart Break Kid." He laughed.

"Shut up, you know I love you, brother." He elbowed him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Kevin mussed up Shawn's hair.

"Hey!" Shawn stuck his tongue out at him.

Kevin laughed.

Scott and HHH laughed at the both of them.

They checked out of the hotel and drove to the airport.

They all walked into the plan, parting with one another to their assigned seats with many other wrestlers. Kevin was with Shawn, Scott was with Marty Jannetty, and Hunter was with Sean.

Kevin nudged Shawn, "So, you interested?" He whispered, nodding towards HHH wiggling his eyebrows.

Shawn elbowed him. "Don't make it so obvious, you dummy." Shawn blushed.

"Aw, how sweet, HBK blushing." Kevin pinched his cheeks.

"Ow, you know that hurts." Shawn pouted but couldn't hold back his smile.

"So I'm guessing that's a yes?" Kevin asked softly.

"Yeah...I mean I don't know him all that well yet, but I am interested..." Shawn smiled. "and it'll help me get over Marty..." He continued, looking down.

"And me." Kevin said jokingly.

"Shut up, you wish." Shawn poked him.

"Yes, my love for you burns as bright as the sun." Kevin said mournfully. "Why do you reject me so, my love?" He took Shawn's face and tried to smack him on the lips, but Shawn played along and struggled out of his grasp, laughing.

"You brute! You'll never win me over that way!" Shawn pretended to slap him.

Kevin gasped and held his face. "How could you, after all we've been through!" He pretended to cry.

Shawn burst out laughing. "I love you, Kev."

Kevin stopped and laughed. "Love you too, Shawny." and pulled him into a one-armed hug.

"Cut it out you lovebirds." Hunter said who was across and one row back from them.

"You're just jealous." Kevin stuck his tongue out at him, Shawn laughed. Hunter threw a blanket at him. Sean laughed as a pillow hit Hunter in the face. Shawn grinned at him "Nothing personal!" He laughed and ducked as the pillow came back at him.

After a few hours the plane landed and all of them were addressed my Mr. McMahon.

"Alright guys, we are all staying in the same hotel, so who ever you are sitting next to you is your room mate for the next two days." He said, and started for the exit.

There were groans and smiles all around, then they were off.

* * *

Hey thanks so much for reading guys! Sorry that the chapter is so short. Felt the need to give you guys something. Hope you liked it. My mind is hungry, maybe I should get some feedback? Please it would help lol. Sorry to be a bit of a beggar :D.

**Oh** and what do you guys think? Sean/Bret Hart or Sean/other.

Got a suggestion? **Tell me**. I don't want The Kid to be a loner, haha.

_(1)Spooning_: (of two people) lie close together sideways and front to back with bent knees, so as to fit together like spoons.

_(2)" His father had passed away when he was just three years old." _Information from obsessed with wrestling (.) com


	3. Chapter 3: Dirty Dancing

HEY BROTHERS

Chapter 3, ahhh!

I dedicate this chapter to the Wrestling Slash Fangirl Alliance (WSFA), which you should visit our website, It is posted on my profile. Check it out!!

AGAIN?!...

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own any of these people in this story, besides some filler characters. They belong to WWE/Mr. McMahon.

**WARNING**: This story is SLASH, slash: m/m or homosexual relationships, in this case between two men. IF YOU'RE NOT DOWN WITH THAT, WE'VE GOT TWO WORDS FOR YA! TURN BACK! (suck it, fools. lol jk.)

**Pairings**: Kevin Nash/Scott Hall

Shawn Michaels/Triple H

Sean Waltman/ ?? look at the end

OKAY! Here's another one coming right at you!

* * *

_From the Previous Chapter:_

_After a few hours the plane landed and all of them were addressed by Mr. McMahon._

"_All right guys, we are all staying in the same hotel, so who ever you are sitting next to you is your room mate for the next two days." He said, and started for the exit._

_There were groans and smiles all around, then they were off.  
_

**_  
_Chapter Three: Dirty Dancing**

_In the hotel..._

"Ahhh, time for a nap." Shawn said as they closed the door to their hotel room.

Kevin chuckled. "You were just sleeping on the plane." He said, putting his bag down.

"Yeah, yeah, but traveling really drains you, don't you think?" He sighed happily as he laid back on the bed.

Kevin laid next to him. "Hey Shawn, how would you go about asking Hunter out?" He asked looking at his hands.

"Well, I would just try to find out if he was interested in me, and then ask him if he would want to, I guess." Shawn said.

"Oh, okay." Kevin said, then looked up at Shawn. "Hey, why don't we go hang out with the boys?" He smiled hitting Shawn's back lightly.

"But I wanted to take a nap." Shawn pouted.

"Aw, come on. You can sleep tonight, let's go check out the area." Kevin said walking to the bathroom, fixing his hair.

"Fine..." Shawn grumbled.

"That's my Shawn." Kevin came over and squeezed him in his arms.

"Arggg." Shawn laughed. "All right big man. Who are we going to take with us?" He asked while Kevin released him.

"Well, us, Hunter, Scott, and Sean." Kevin said counting on his fingers. "Yeah that sounds good, right?" He asked Shawn.

"Yea, so no Marty right?" He asked.

"If you don't want him there, he won't be there." Kevin smiled.

"Okay." Shawn smiled at him. "Let's go then!"

They left their room to search for the rest of their party and decided it would be best to split up, so Kevin went to Scott's room and Shawn went to Hunter and Sean's room.

Kevin walked a couple doors down and stopped at room 709. "Hey Scottyyy!" He serenaded while knocking. He grinned as the door opened. It was Marty.

"Hey there, Scott in here?" He asked him.

"...Yeah, hold on." Marty went back in and called for Scott. He came to the door.

"Hey yo, what's up." Scott asked, chewing on that toothpick, good old Scotty.

"Going to town, want to come?" He responded.

"Sure, hold on, let me get my wallet." Scott said and fetched his wallet and came back out.

"Sweet, let's go!" Kevin sung, and they went to the elevators.

HBKHHHHBKHHHHBKHHHHBKHHHHBKHHHHBKHHHHBKHHHHBKHHHHBKHHHHBKHHHHBKHHHHBKHHHHBKHHHHBKHHHHBKHHHHBKHHH

Shawn knocked on the door. Sean answered. "Hey Shawn, what's up?"

"Hey, Sean. Do you and Hunter want to come along with Kevin, Scott, and I, we are going to see what's here." He asked.

"Sure I would, let me go ask Paul." Sean let Shawn inside.

"Hey Shawn, sure I'll come too." Hunter said coming out of the bathroom.

"Great!" Shawn said. "Come on, let's go meet Kevin and Scott."

They all found each other in the lobby and they took a rental car. They drove through the city, looking at restaurants, bars, and clubs.

"Hey, look at that!" Sean said referring to a club with many fluorescent lights, and a line to go in. "That looks like fun, doesn't it?" He asked.

"We should go in, I haven't danced in a while." Shawn said.

"Everyone else okay with that?" Kevin asked. They all said yes, and he pulled up to it.

They all got out of the car and walked up to the bouncer who was standing in front of the red velvet rope.

"Hey Brother." Kevin looked down at him.

The bouncer looked at him and then the group. "Who are you?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"We're from-" Shawn started but was cut off.

"Man, you don't know them?!" A boy behind them asked. "They are from WWF! Man, Shawn can I get an autograph?" He asked.

"Yea sure." Shawn smiled, taking the paper the boy held out and signed it.

"Let them in man." Said another bouncer who came out. "They're bringing in business." He pointed to the crowd coming up to the club.

The bouncer grumbled and let them in.

The lights were flashing and the sound was bashing.(1) Almost everyone was on the dance floor.

"Oh, this is nice." Sean said looking to the second floor.

"Hell yea..." Shawn grinned, "Lets go up there." He said.

They all took the elevator which was clear and had colored lights in the steps and railing shining through.

They all strutted over to the bar, they needed some alcohol...

Kevin laughed as Shawn spun in his chair, making wooing noises.

"You are so pissed." Scott laughed at him.

"I Know!" Shawn said happily. "Come on, let's dance!" Shawn said, pulling HHH and Sean with him to the dance floor.

Kevin got up and took a hold of Scott's hand. "Come on, let's have some fun." He said and they went to dance in the mass of people.

Some rave music with a nice sultry beat came on as they moved toward some women in the crowd. The group all stayed fairly close to each other and laughed at each other's antics.

Shawn jumped up on the raised platform with two women on the pole and started dancing with them. They laughed and ran their hands down his body and the girls yelled approval, as well as Kevin, Sean, Hunter, and Scott.

"Damn, he is so drunk." Hunter said to them laughing. "Look at him go." He added.

"That's Shawn for you, The Show Stopper." Kevin said, grinning.

"Hey!" Hunter called out to Shawn, waving a bill at him.

Shawn looked over and a grin like none other formed on his face. He danced over and Hunter shoved the money in the front of his pants, girls mimicked Hunter's actions and waved Shawn over. Shawn winked at Hunter and left them.

The group laughed as Shawn received more and more money and watched all the colors and people blend together and slowly fade to black.

Shawn slowly opened his eyes as he heard the microwave go off and smelled the sharp smell that was coffee.

"Morning, buddy..." Kevin said softly.

"I passed out again, didn't I?" Shawn responded.

"You and Scott both, and I wasn't in the best shape either..." Kevin placed some aspirin in Shawn's hand.

Shawn took it, then asked. "Who brought us back then?"

"Hunter did. He seems to be the one who keeps the cleanest." Kevin smiled, lying down again next to Shawn.

They snoozed for a bit while longer and woke up when the aspirin had kicked in and they felt a lot better.

They both got up, took showers, and sat down on the bed to eat a bit of lunch and watch T.V.

"Hey, Kev, Why did you ask me how I would ask Hunter out the other day?" Shawn asked Kevin.

"'Cause...I think I'm interested in someone too..." Kevin said, blushing a little bit.

"Say what? Who!" Shawn spun around to look at Kevin.

"Well, I don't really know, I think I may just be confused." Kevin said.

"Yes...but who!?" Shawn said excitedly.

"Scott..." Kevin's cheeks burned as he said it.

"I knew it!" Shawn pointed at him.

"How?" Kevin asked, looking a bit scared.

"'Cause I can tell what you are thinking." Shawn tapped his head. "Known you long enough." He smiled wide. "That, and you were all over him last night."

Kevin turned bright red, suddenly remembering what happened last night. "Jesus, was I really?" He said.

"Mmmmhmmmm..." Shawn wiggled his eyebrows, smirking.

Kevin chuckled, still blushing. "So you're okay with it?"

"Well, I mean I don't completely trust the guy yet, but I'm on your side whatever you choose." Shawn smiled.

"Thanks a lot Shawn." Kevin smiled, hugging him tightly. "Same goes for me buddy."

"Aw thanks..." Shawn grinned.

Kevin smirked at Shawn. "So...what did it feel like to have Hunter's hand down your pants?" He asked, and Shawn proceeded to spray his drink all over the wall.

Kevin's laughed echoed into the next room.

_In Sean and Hunter's Room..._

Sean rose an eyebrow when he heard Kevin's belting laughs. Hunter banged on the wall. "Quit your shenanigans!" He yelled playfully.

"Sorry..." Shawn and Kevin's muffled voices were heard.

Hunter laughed.

"What are they up to now..." Sean shook his head, smiling as he continued to fold his clothes and put then in his bag

"What they are always up to." Hunter smiled at him. He sighed and looked to the ceiling. "Have to go to the show in a few hours..." He said, "Good thing we are all sobered up, huh?" He chuckled.

"I hope so." Sean laughed.

"So how you likin' this life, Kid?" HHH asked Sean.

"It's been a real blast." Sean said excitedly. "I'm so glad I got this opportunity." He said, putting his bag by the door. "I'm also glad that I'm getting to spend some time with all you guys." He said. "You guys are the best." He smiled.

"Thanks, Kid. I appreciate that." HHH patted him on the back. "I'll make sure we all stick together." He grinned. "So you feeling at home then?"

"Yeah, most of the guys have been really nice and encouraging." Sean answered.

"That's good, and if you ever need help, you can always come to me" Hunter pointed to himself. "and I'll have it taken care of." He said.

Sean smiled, his eyes filling with emotion. "The same goes for me, brother." He held out his hand, and the shook on it.

"I think you are going to fit right in, buddy..."

* * *

Soooo sorry that it has taken so long to update, I have a crap load of school work, bleh. (As well as writer's block) and being sick! ugggg, well I hope you liked it. It was hard to write about the club scene, cause I don't want to rush Scott and Kevin's relationship. It was hard to hold back the smut hahaha. It will be described more in depth by Scott, don't worry. And If you noticed the last line was almost the same as what Kevin said to Scott in the first chapter, you rock! Lol.

Okay, I've gotten a few suggestions for Sean/??

Sean/Bret Hart

Sean/Kane

Sean/Jusin Credible

**I'm putting up a poll, go vote on it.**

1. Taken from the song 'Speakerphone' by Kylie Minogue.


	4. Chapter 4: Ain't That a Bitch

HEY YO

Chapter 4, woo!

SOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER!

I dedicate this chapter to the to the people I worked with, they are the craziest people, love them to death.

Hope ya'll had a wonderful Thanksgiving!

P.S. GO VOTE ON THE POLL FOR SEAN.

And Of Course...

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own any of these people in this story, besides some filler characters. They belong to WWE/Mr. McMahon.

**WARNING**: This story is SLASH, slash: m/m or homosexual relationships, in this case between two men. IF YOU'RE NOT DOWN WITH THAT, WE'VE GOT TWO WORDS FOR YA! TURN BACK! (suck it, fools. lol jk.)

**Pairings**: Kevin Nash/Scott Hall

Shawn Michaels/Triple H

Sean Waltman/ ??? GO VOTE

Happy Birthday, I made you a new chapter!

* * *

_From the Previous Chapter:_

"_...you can always come to me" Hunter pointed to himself. "and I'll have it taken care of." He said._

_Sean smiled, his eyes filling with emotion. "The same goes for me, brother." He held out his hand, and the shook on it._

"_I think you are going to fit right in, buddy..."_

**Chapter Four: Ain't That a Bitch**

Scott sat on the edge of the bed, eyes looking down but not seeing the carpet beneath his feet nor heard the sound of the shower running.

He saw flashing lights and heard the beat of a song...

_Scott laughed as he saw Hunter put money in Shawn's pants._

'_Man, these guys are hilarious.' He thought, rocking his body to the beat._

_The song switched over to a very sensuous one and the lights flickered on only when the beat hit._

_It was very dark and one could only see flashes of who they were dancing with, and the next second they were gone._

_Scott felt a hand on his hip, breath in his ear. The light flashed, he saw the brown hair that could only belong to Kevin._

_In his drunken state, Scott placed his hand over Kevin's, making sure they stayed together._

_Scott turned to face Kevin and flushed at the heat he felt from him._

_Kevin brought them closer together, lightly moving against him._

_It was both unnerving and a fucking turn on._

_He felt Kevin's beard brush his cheek and his lips caress his neck._

_Scott inhaled sharply, and put his hands on Kevin's shoulders._

Scott's face burned at the memory._ 'What's going on...'_ Scott thought, running a hand through his hair. The butterflies in his stomach that he hadn't felt since high school had returned...

"Shit..." He flopped on the bed.

Marty came out of the shower dressed and started getting ready to leave. "You ready to go?" He asked Scott.

"Yeah, I'm good." Scott said, he was sitting on the bed still but his bag was packed and next to him.

Him and Marty had a match tonight. Them against Kevin and Shawn...

They walked out of their room.

"Are you nervous?" Marty asked Scott.

"Nervous? Naw, I'm excited." He smiled. "But I understand your point of view." He said referring to the break up of the heartbreakers.

"Yeah..." Marty looked down.

"Hey, cheer up. If you need any help, I'm there on the outside of the ring." He smiled at Marty.

"Thanks." He smiled at Scott.

"So...you and Shawn, Kevin, and Hunter have a good time last night?" Marty asked him, changing the subject.

Scott tried to hold back the blush that blossomed on his face. Marty grinned. "I'll take that as a yes?" He snickered. "Did Shawn make a move on you or something?"

"No." Scott laughed. "We were all drunk and did some crazy things." He said, trying to convince himself and stop thinking about why Kevin acted the way he did.

They got into a taxi and drove off.

_With Kevin and Shawn..._

"Oh man this match is going to be fun." Kevin said walking to the car. "I get to wrestle Scott and kick Marty's ass, as do you." He grinned at Shawn.

Shawn smiled. "Yea that's true." He looked up at Kevin. "You haven't wrestled Scott in a while, I bet you're excited." He smirked.

Kevin elbowed him lightly. "Get in the car, you." He couldn't help but smile at his friend.

They drove off to the arena. When they arrived they walked to their locker room, Shawn excitedly jumped up and down to loosen up.

"Oh, I am so ready to lose." He grinned.

Kevin laughed. "I don't give a shit, this is gonna be fun." He said. They got into their gear and were about to go meet up with the others on the night's roster but were stopped by a tech.

"Hey guys, Mr. McMahon would like to have a word with you, as well as Scott and Marty. Have you seen them?" He asked.

"Um, no, but they should be here soon..." Kevin said, then asked. "What's wrong?"

"Mr. McMahon just wants to discuss a few story line alterations with you guys." He nodded and walked away to search for Marty and Scott.

Shawn and Kevin looked at each other then went to go see Vince.

"Come in." Vince said when they knocked on the door. "Good to see you guys again." He welcomed them. Kevin smiled back at him, and Shawn gave him a hug.

"What's up, Vince?" Shawn asked him.

"Just made a change in the story line." He started. "I want you two in tonight's match to not get into that Kevin vs. Scott story line." Kevin's heart fell slightly. "You mean, don't fight him?" He asked.

Vince nodded. "I want to have the Goldust vs. Razor feud first." He explained.

Kevin didn't really understand, but he didn't question Vince. "Alright..." He said, unable to hold back the disappointment in his voice. Shawn looked up at him sympathetically.

Vince smiled a bit. "Don't worry you'll get your shot at the Bad Boy." He said, trying to cheer him up.

Kevin smiled back and nodded. "Thanks Vince, If I see Marty and Scott we'll tell them that you are lookin' for them." He went for the door and Shawn followed.

They head back to their locker room. "I'm really sorry, Kev..." Shawn said to him.

Kevin was looking at the floor. "Thanks, Shawn." He looked at him, smiling. "At least I'm with you." He said.

Shawn grinned, blushing a bit. "Love you too buddy." He hopped up and gave him a hug.

Kevin laughed picking him up off the floor in a bear hug. "Let's go have fun."

Scott and Marty were found by McMahon himself and were told the story. Marty was fine with it. Scott was put down just like Kevin.

"It's okay man." Marty smiled elbowing him lightly. "I mean, no big deal." He said.

"Yea...I guess..." Scott said and they walked off.

* * *

Hey guys, thanks so much for waiting. I'm really sorry it's taken so long. I've had ALOT of work to do. But hopefully I'll be able to write more when we get to winter break. I'll have more time.

As for the matches I've been giving these guys, they did happen, just not in order or as fast. The matches are usually years apart...but that much time skipping would be ridiculous hehe.

Chapter title is a song bye Aerosmith.

Till next time, my loves!

~DEAS


	5. Chapter 5: Green Eyed Giant: Part One

HEY PEEPS!

Chapter 5, yeah-yeaya!

I dedicate this chapter to the readers that still remain ;) haha, love you.

And you can't forget these...

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own any of these people in this story, besides some filler characters. They belong to WWE/Mr. McMahon.

**WARNING**: This story is SLASH, slash: m/m or homosexual relationships, in this case between two men. IF YOU'RE NOT DOWN WITH THAT, WE'VE GOT TWO WORDS FOR YA! TURN BACK! (suck it, fools. lol jk.)

**Pairings**: Kevin Nash/Scott Hall

Shawn Michaels/Triple H

Sean Waltman/ ??? GO VOTE

OMG new chapter just for you!

* * *

_From the Previous Chapter:_

"_...They head back to their locker room. "I'm really sorry, Kev..." Shawn said to him._

_Kevin was looking at the floor. "Thanks, Shawn." He looked at him, smiling. "At least I'm with you." He said._

_Shawn grinned, blushing a bit. "Love you too buddy." He hopped up and gave him a hug._

_Kevin laughed picking him up off the floor in a bear hug. "Let's go have fun."_

_Scott and Marty were found by McMahon himself and were told the story. Marty was fine with it. Scott was put down just like Kevin._

"_It's okay man." Marty smiled elbowing him lightly. "I mean, no big deal." He said._

"_Yea...I guess..." Scott said and they walked off."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Four: Green Eyed Giant: Part One**

Kevin was not very happy to say the least. It had been a couple weeks of not having very much interaction with his friends. Shawn and Hunter had been hanging out more (Not that he blamed them. He knew that they had a thing for each other.) Also, Kevin hadn't seen Scott in while and he was starting to feel lonely. However, he looked to the bright side and was happy to have made plans with Sean today.

"Hey there, kiddo." Kevin said as he walked up to Sean in their hotel. Tonight on RAW would be Razor Ramon vs. Goldust and Shawn vs. HHH. Him and Sean were heading out to see the town before the start of the show.

"Hey Kevin." Sean smiled happily, hugging the taller man. "Feels like it's been forever, yeah?" He said.

"You can say that again." Kevin chuckled. "So you want to get somethin' to eat and catch up?" He asked.

"Sounds good, can't be drinking though. Vince said he doesn't want to see us drunk at shows anymore." Sean said. "He's being pretty loose about it know, but I'm sure he'll crack down us soon if the guys keep it up." They walked out of the hotel.

"Yea..." Kevin said thoughtfully. "I suppose it's for the better, right?" He grinned. Sean nodded.

Kevin and Sean walked for a short while before stopping at a small diner. After being seated and ordering, Sean started to talk. "Heh, Kevin ya know, I thought that, uh, Marty and Scott had a thing for each other since they'd been hanging out for a while..."

Kevin stiffened. "Are they..." He was too afraid to finish the question. He really was starting to like Scott...

"I thought they were, but... the other day..." Sean blushed, looking down.

"What, kid, spit it out." Kevin laughed a bit to ease Sean.

"Marty asked me out." Sean blurted out.

"Really?" Kevin asked, surprised and greatly relieved to hear that Marty and Scott weren't together.

"Yea..." Sean said, looking up at him. "What do you think I should do?" He asked.

"Well, do you like him like that?" Kevin asked.

"I guess, I don't find anything wrong with him..." Sean blushed.

Kevin smiled. "Well, Shawn and I don't trust him all that much, but if you wanna give him a shot, were not going to hate you for it." He said. "Just don't get yourself hurt like Shawn did, alright?" Kevin laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah..." Sean said, looking thoughtful. He smiled up at Kevin then, and said "Thanks Kevin."

"No problem." Kevin grinned, then thanked the waitress who just brought their food to the table.

They ate, talked about current happenings in the company, and then went to walk their meal off.

"Hey you wanna look at some stuff?" Sean asked, pointing to a clothing store.

"Yea sure." Kevin smiled. They walked in and Kevin grinned seeing a section of leather pants.

Sean laughed as Kevin immediately went to the section. That was Kevin for ya.

Kevin looked through the stacks, pulling a few different pants out to inspect. He tried on a couple.

"How do these look?" He asked Sean, coming out of the dressing room.

Sean whistled. "Those'll impress the ladies..." Sean grinned. "Get 'em." He said.

"Yea?" Kevin looked at himself in the mirror. "Alright." He grinned.

After purchasing their new clothes they left the store, got some ice cream, then head back to their hotel. It was an hour before they had to be at the venue.

_Shawn and Hunter at the hotel...  
_

"Hey, we should go head over there to go over things with Vince for tonight." Shawn said happily. Tonight was their match, and he was very excited.

"Yea..." Hunter said, smiling. "Shawn, you know...I really like you, buddy." Hunter clapped his shoulder. "You're a good friend."

Shawn grinned up at him. "That's me, the best friend you'll ever have!" He laughed.

Hunter laughed loudly, "Yea yea, you cocky bastard, let's go." He laughed, grabbing his bag and heading out the door.

"Yea...just friends..." Shawn sighed and followed Hunter.

_Back with Kevin and Sean...  
_

"Oh man, Kevin tonight is going to be a good night." He grinned in the mirror. "Shawn vs. Hunter and Scott vs. Goldust." Sean fixed his hair. "Granted the guy is kinda weird, but it'll be a good match." He smiled, and turned around.

"Damn Kevin, those pants are sexy." He grinned. "Alas, I cannot be seduced by you, for tonight is when I give Marty my answer." Sean said, striking a dramatic pose.

Kevin laughed heartily. "You're such a girl." He playfully smacked Sean. "Come on, finish getting ready so we can actually go see the guys wrestle." He said.

"Alright, alright." Sean picked up his hat and tossed it on his head and adjusted it as Kevin tapped his foot.

"Lezgo!" Sean grinned, bolting out the door, Kevin leaping after him.

_Meanwhile Scott...  
_

...Was sad that he wasn't able to be around his friends. He was walking from his dressing room to where Goldust would be, to go over some last minute details and such. He hoped that Kevin would watch his match. He knew that Shawn and Hunter would be watching back stage, and he would he watching theirs. They would have some fun. Goldust was...eccentric and well, not his sort of guy to really pal around with. Sure he was nice outside the ring, but damn, he was creepy in it.

He reached to where goldust was, and talked to him about some technical things, making sure both of them got the gist correctly.

"Hmm, hey, you want to get a drink after the show tonight?" Goldust asked him.

Scott hesitated. "Yea, is it okay if I invite some of the guys?" He asked.

"Sure." Goldust smiled. "Who?" He asked, taking a sip of water.

"Uh, probably Kevin, Shawn, Hunter, and Kid." Scott told him.

Goldust nodded. "Alright, I've no qualms with them." He grinned. "It'll be nice to interact with more of my colleagues." He said, a slow smile appearing on his face.

"Uh, yea." Scott said, chewing on a toothpick.

_Later~  
_

"I said Ladies and Gentlemen, are... you... Rrready?!" The announcer asked the roaring crowd. "Then for the thousands in attendance and the millions watching around the world, LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!"

TBC...

_Kevin Muse: HA! cliff hanger suckers lol_

_

* * *

_

Woahhh, that took forever, I'm sooo sorry. Blame school and writer's block. And blame the writer's block on Artist's unblock XD. But, but, I am ultimately to blame- don't kill me! haha. Till next time! (Hopefully which, will be soon.)

~DEAS


End file.
